


The Fall of Her

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred wishes he could save Morgana. <br/>(S01)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of Her

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Fall of Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140752) by [shadowoftheday654321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321)



> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Answer to a prompt @ Merlincapfics @ LJ

Morgana is dreaming again. Mordred can feel her heart beating faster, crazy like a scared horse. He can hear her mind screaming for help, her prayers dying on sleeping lips. She is so powerful and yet so helpless.   
Hush, my Lady his mind tenderly whispers to her.   
He loves her more than anything else.   
He wishes he could save her from the nightmarish visions of what might happen. He gently brushes her soul with his own to soothe her.   
She wakes up feeling safe.   
Mordred is alone again, fully awake, facing his nightmarish reality. He’ll be Morgana’s worst feverish nightmare.


End file.
